


trick or treat

by bluenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, again cause its literally haunting my dreams, witch!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hypothetically speaking," Michael says when he sits down on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> Look whos back
> 
> I am so sorry i havent posted anything for so long i had my bday and my best friends house warming party AND exam week and then i got lazy and here we are five decades later.... The boys have grown old and i have grand children....
> 
> Um.
> 
> So i wrote the last half of this while drunk so its kinda shitty and im gonna frown at it for an hour tomorrow so if u think to urself wow this bad dont worry i KNOW
> 
> Oh and the next ch of crazy in love will be up on sunday if not tomorrow
> 
> Im out

”Hypothetically speaking," Michael says when he sits down on the couch.

Calum looks up from his phone, looking alarmed. "What did you do?" he asks before Michael gets to continue.

"I didn't-" Michael starts, like he's offended that Calum would even think he's done something stupid. He seems to change his mind, because both of them know that's the case and switches his 'help me' face on. "Okay, so, hypothetically speaking, how mad do you think Luke would be if I accidentally - totally not on purpose - dyed his hair blue while he was asleep?"

Calum stares at him for a moment. Then he closes his eyes and grimaces. "Oh no."

\--

The answer is: pretty mad.

\--

Michael is hiding behind the kitchen table, a pan in his right hand and his left arm held in front of his face to protect him from any flying objects Luke might throw his way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" he shouts as he ducks down and the flying hair spray bottle misses his head by not more than an inch. He peeks from behind the table to look at Luke, who's standing on the other side of the table, balling and unballing his fists. Seems like he's run out of objects to throw, and now looks like he's going to run around the table and strangle Michael. Which, not a good thing.

"You didn't mean to?" Luke hisses. He points at his electric blue hair. "Then how the hell do you explain this?"

If Michael wasn't fearing for his life, he might laugh at how ridiculous Luke looks. He waves the pan around, accidentally banging it on one of the chairs. "My magic, I can't control it properly. Halloween," he adds as an explanation when Luke raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Halloween? Halloween isn't for another two weeks."

"I know, but it's close!"

Luke seems to consider it. After a minute, Michael stands up, not as afraid to be hit around the head anymore. Luke points his index finger at him. "Fix it."

Michael grimaces. He already tried that. Right after he noticed what he'd done. "Yeah... about that."

Luke's face goes blank for a moment, then he looks pissed again. He reaches for a mug, and Michael squawks and dives under the table a second before the mug shatters against the counter behind him. 

\--

Ashton laughs at Luke for a good ten minutes. Then his laughter stops abruptly when he promptly grows a tail. 

Michael thinks he might be able to run a marathon before the week is over, by the rate he's sprinting away from his murderous band mates.

\--

Calum starts avoiding him, but it doesn't help, not if his resigned expression is anything to go by when Michael sees him again after four days.

"Sorry," Michael says automatically. It's become a habit during the last few days.

Calum looks like he's about to cry. "You better be," Calum answers.

And that-

Oh my god.

Michael clamps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "You sound like a chipmunk," he manages. 

And then he loses it.

\--

When Michael wakes up the next day he doesn't immediately realize something is wrong. The realization dawns on him when he starts making tea and doesn't reach the top shelf where they keep the mugs. He hears someone come in behind him and turns to look at Calum, wide-eyed. The other boy stares down at him for a moment and then grins eavily. 

"Karma," he says with his high-pitched voice, and turns around to go wake Luke and Ashton up.

\--

Ashton gets rid of his tail after eight days. Calum's not far behind, his voice goes back to normal two days later. Luke still has blue hair and Michael is still short as fuck.

"This has never happened before," Luke murmurs. "Your magic has never freaked out because of Halloween before."

Michael sits quietly for a moment, eyes glued on the tv screen where Dean and Sam are fighting off demons. "It has, actually," he says absently, "just not as strongly."

"Really?"

Michael nods. "Last year everything I drank turned into hot chocolate. It was weird as hell. I think I gained like seventy pounds."

Michael can feel Luke's eyes on him, but doesn't turn to look. Things on the tv screen are getting really intense.

"Okay," is what Luke says finally, and Michael figures the the conversation is over.

\--

Luke's hair turns back to blond two days before halloween, and he hugs Michael for ten minutes straight. Michael doesn't really get why since he didn't actually have anything to do with it, but he still wraps his arms around Luke and holds onto him. Which is weird, because Luke's head is like, a mile above his, and... yeah.

\--

On Halloween Michael is still short, which is disappointing. But what is even more disappointing, is that all the other guys are normal. He'd like to someone else suffer with him, this is absolutely not fair.

"Quit whining," Calum says. He ignores Michael's dirty look and continues eating his burger. "Short is not the worst thing you could be. It's kinda cute."

Michael scoffs. "It's not." He stuffs his mouth with fries and chews them angrily. 

"It is," Calum insits. "Ask Luke, he's an expert on that."

Michael glances at Luke who grimaces. 

"Shut up, Calum," Luke mutters.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault you have a thing for short Michael."

Michael starts laughing, his bad mood gone; Luke looks like he's two seconds away from hitting Calum around the head. He might sound a bit hysterical, since Ashton raises his brows at him, but it's not his fault. It's not his fault, he repeats to himself, that he kinda likes how Luke has to look down at him and help him get stuff from the top shelves and that he looks and feels like a giant when Michael is at amazing five foot something.

"I don't," Luke says after a while. Which wouldn't be suspicious if the subject hadn't already been changed. Michael stares at him incredulously while Ashton and Calum fight over Calum's coke, and Luke looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um," Michael says.

"It's not what you think it is."

"Okay," is all Michael says. 

He's not even sure what he thinks it is, but when he figures that out he'll know what Luke's thinking. Because you never say it's not what you think it is unless it's exactly that.

\--

Oh.

Oh.

\--

Two days after Halloween Michael wakes up and he no longer is 'short as fuck'. It's a relief.

\--

"Hmm." Michael taps at his phone with pursed lips. "Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm."

"What?" Luke asks.

"Hmm," Michael answers.

"What?"

Michael sets his phone down and leans forward, looking Luke in the eyes. "Are you really muke af?"

Luke looks at him like he's lost his mind, but the slight blush on his cheeks tells him he knows exactly what Michael's talking about.

God bless their fans.

"Uh."

Michael grins. He waggles his brows and picks up his phone. And when Luke looks away, he jinxes the boys hair blue again.

It's amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Michael..... . .. .


End file.
